A small target with low altitude and low velocity primarily constitutes a threat or destructive attack to important activities or large-scale gatherings. Because there is no effective means to defense such type of targets, conventional weapons such as a shotgun or large weapons such as an antiaircraft gun and an anti-aircraft missile are generally used to carry out security defense. However, the above methods have the following disadvantages.
(1) an effective range of a firearm is limited, and a quality requirement to an operator is high, and thus it is difficult to ensure an effective interception to a target in an airspace.
(2) a single shot success probability of the antiaircraft gun is relative low, so that generally multiple antiaircraft gun cooperation and multiple continuous shootings are required in order to shoot the target.
(3) although a single shot success probability of the anti-aircraft missile is high, usage and maintenance costs are relative high, resulting in a low return on investment.
(4) all the above weapons are destructive so that it is not suitable to be used in crowed areas. Moreover, noise, flash and smoke released by the weapons at a moment of shooting may cause a scare, and wreckages of the weapons may endanger people.
Therefore, with a principle of ballistic attack by the antiaircraft gun and a method for controlling firepower, influences of the noise, the flash and the smoke given by the weapons at a moment of shooting on an environment is reduced, an attack mode of a warhead is thus changed, and a special requirement of an usage environment may be satisfied. However, a single shot success probability of the method is relatively low in the case of low shooting speed of an ammunition, and it is impossible to perform a time sequence control on a non-controlled ammunition battle flow, and on the warhead.